Tease
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked: BlackPepper: Dirty talking and bathroom sex.


Natasha Romanoff was bored out of her mind. She was in a board meeting for Stark Industries, listening to men drabble on about the stock market. Her mission was not to learn about the company. It was to learn about Tony Stark.

Her eyes landed on Pepper Potts. And the things Tony Stark cared about.

She leaned forward, resting her chin against her hand. Pepper glanced over as she felt the warm breath fanning across her face. "Pay attention Miss Rushman."

"Why? It's all so boring." Natasha murmured back. Pepper spared her an annoyed glance.

"Yes, well, if you want to be Mr. Stark's assistant, you have to know the company because he certainly doesn't." Pepper murmured back. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"What if I don't want to be Mr. Stark's assistant? What if I want to be your assistant?" she questioned. Pepper glanced at her, confusion evident.

"I don't need an assistant." she stated and Natasha shook her head.

"I don't know. You always seem so tense. I think you need someone to help you relax." Natasha purred, dropping a hand to Pepper's knee. She felt Pepper tense and knew then that this would be fun.

Pepper shooed her hand away, glaring at her slightly, "Pay attention Miss Rushman." Natasha blinked innocently.

"Okay, if you insist Miss Potts. Although I can think of some more interesting things I could be doing, I mean, I could be slipping under the table right now, opening your legs. I wouldn't even take off your underwear, just move them out of the way." she moved her hand back to the lighter redhead's leg, rubbing a thumb over her knee cap.

"Miss Rushman-" Pepper's quietly hissed warning was interrupted.

"Then I'd use my tongue. And, oh, I bet you would taste so good. I'd just love it. I would lick you everywhere. The most sexy part about it would be you. The noises you would have to stifle in order for none of the other men in the room to find out...or maybe you would want them to find out." Natasha slid her hand pass the hem of her skirt, and Pepper inhaled sharply at the feel of the soft fingertips on her inner thigh. "You'd want them to know, wouldn't you? You'd want them to see your pleasure, to hear your moans."

"Natali-"

"Even if you didn't want them to know what was happening, didn't make any noises, they'd know by the end. Because just when you got in the rhythm my tongue was making...I'd begin to finger you. One finger first, until you were humping my hand. Then I'd add two more, and just when you were on the edge, I'd curl my fingers, find that one spot inside of you. I'd make you scream, and everyone would know you were a dirty whore who loved having your assistant in between your legs." she slid her fingers over the crotch up Pepper's wet panties.

Pepper jumped to her feet.

"Let's take a five minute break, shall we?" she got nods of consent, and that was all she needed. Natasha was pulled to her feet, Pepper's fingernails digging in to her upper arm. She stumbled after Pepper, slightly surprised by the woman's strength.

She didn't get a chance to see where Pepper was leading them before Pepper pushed a door open, then once they were inside, push Natasha against said door.

"Do you know how horrible you are? You're worse than Tony at these damn meetings." Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Can we not mention Stark right now please?" Pepper complied, pinning her to the door by her shoulders before pressing wet lips against hers. Natasha attempted to push back, take control, but Pepper was firm. Natasha was about to spin her around and switch their positions, but then Pepper stuck her hand up her skirt.

Natasha moaned in surprise, head dropping back against the door with a crack. Pepper pressed wet kisses along the column of her throat. "Everything you said in there Natalie. Everything you said I'm going to do to you." she murmured.

She tugged down Natasha's underwear, before thrusting a finger into her. Dropping to her knees, Pepper pressed an arm against Natasha's waist. She slowed down the pace of her finger, glancing up at her.

"More." Natasha grunted, bucking her hips the best she could with Pepper's restrictive arm in the way. Pepper complied, inserting another finger and ducking her head down to lap at her core. Natasha moaned, but her pace had not increased in the slightest. "Pepper..." she groaned. Pepper pulled away, licking her lips.

"That is Miss Potts to you, Natalie." she stated primly. "Tell me what you want. You certainly had no problem with words in the other room." she pointed out. Natasha nearly cried.

"Miss Potts, please. Fuck me. Finger me. Lick me. Go faster." she threw out anything she could think of at the moment, and could almost feel Pepper's smirk. It was effective though because suddenly there were three fingers in her and lips around her clit. Natasha gasped, hips still pinned to the door trying valiantly to buck against her mouth.

After a few seconds, Pepper realized that probably didn't have long before the meeting began again. Pepper sucked harshly on her clit, curling her fingers and smiling when she found it. Natasha couldn't help the scream that came from her throat as she gushed over Pepper's face. Pepper lapped happily at her juices as she came down from her high, the only thing keeping her standing the strong forearm on her hips.

After a few moments, Pepper stood, licking at her lips and chin before cleaning off her fingers. Then she used a paper towel to wipe off the remainder.

Now that she had the chance to look around, she chuckled as she noticed the bathroom they were in. Pepper nodded to her, moving to reach pass her for the door.

"What are you doing?" Natasha questioned, grabbing her arm. Pepper raised an eyebrow.

"The meeting begins in a minute." Natasha placed her hands on the slightly taller woman's waist, backing her up until her hips hit the sink counter.

"And a minute is all I need." Natasha declared, before spinning her around, pinning her to the counter. She groaned at the sight of Pepper bent over the sink, skirt having risen up to expose her panties. She leaned forward, threading her fingers through the light red hair and pulling her head up.

Natasha leaned across Pepper's back, looking at their faces in the mirror. "I want you to watch yourself. Watch yourself fall apart from my tongue. My hands. Watch as your face twists with pleasure and you moan and groan." Natasha turned her head, sticking her tongue in the other woman's mouth and tasting herself mixed with Pepper's coffee and peppermint taste.

After a few moments, she dropped to the ground, pulling Pepper's underwear to her knees and just leaving them there. She immediately slipped two fingers into the woman, hearing Pepper's surprised gasp and seeing her hips buck into the counter. She grinned, moving a thumb to her clit, circling it briefly before pressing down.

Pepper cried out and Natasha glanced up, frowning when she saw Pepper's face in her hands. She leaned back up, keeping her fingers in her warm heat. She grabbed her hair, forcing Pepper's face again.

"What did I say Miss Potts?" she hissed against her neck. Then, making sure Pepper was staring at herself in the mirror, she curled her fingers. Pepper screamed, face twisting in pleasure as she came. Natasha continued a slow thrusting rhythm as she came down.

After a few seconds, Natasha pulled out of her with a smirk. She stepped away, leaving Pepper's ass in the air, panties around her knees, and high heels hitting the floor. She licked her fingers clean, before backing up. "Board meeting begins in thirty seconds." she informed the woman, before exiting the bathroom.

Pepper was four minutes late for the meeting.


End file.
